1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flower presses.
2. Discussion of Background
Pressing flowers to preserve them and to make static, two-dimensional arrangements of them for decorations is a well known craft. One typical flower press comprises two frames with bolts through the corners and wing nuts for exerting pressure. Simpler arrangements using heavy books as a source of pressure on the flowers with absorbent paper between the books have also been used.
These types of presses are unsatisfactory. Turning four wing nuts may produce sufficient force but is slow. Using books may not produce enough force and is simply make-shift and cumbersome.